


Сегодня будет хороший день

by Allora



Series: Phoenix [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дуглас Моррисон - служащий охранного агентства "Колизей", сопровождающий особых грузов. Просто работа, просто встречи с новыми и старыми знакомыми, просто еще один хороший день, который может изменить все.<br/>События рассказа происходят спустя полгода после окончания романа "Из пепла"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сегодня будет хороший день

Рейс был самый обыкновенный. Простая транспортировка, груз не стратегической важности, без особых пометок, сопровождение номинальное, почти символическое. Круиз, а не работа. Разве что пункт назначения не был курортом ни в каком смысле – колония на Весте занималась исключительно горнодобывающими работами, и максимум, что можно было найти под ее куполами – забегаловки при космопорте для нечастых гостей. Все развлекательные заведения для отдыха, включая приличные рестораны с едой и выпивкой, располагались внутри закрытых зон. Конечно, Дуглас Моррисон мог пробиться внутрь, он же не просто гость, он сопровождающий важного груза – в масштабах Весты важного, разумеется. Но ему было лень. Сам по себе полет, разгрузка и передача груза должны были быть настолько необременительными, что воспринимались легкой поездкой подальше от работы, так что ему для отдыха вполне хватит гостиничного номера.

  
Вообще от работы Даг не уставал. Ему нравилось то, чем он занимался. Каждый день он просыпался с непривычным чувством “сегодня будет хороший день” – это было вдвойне непривычно потому, что он никак не мог прийти в равновесие после предыдущего места, где ему приходилось каждый день делать вещи, с которыми он не мог смириться в глубине души. Когда он устраивался охранником в тюремный комплекс на Эринии, он, конечно, слышал все, что о нем говорили, но не придавал слухам особенного значения – тюрьмы никогда не были и не должны были быть курортами, это понятно. Разумеется, люди будут рассказывать страшилки о месте, где их сограждане отбывают наказания за совершенные преступления.

  
Или за не совершенные. И не наказание отбывают, а проходят все круги ада, приготовленного для них теми, в чьих руках власть и сила. На таком вот случае Даг и сломался. То есть, сломалась его толстая шкура, отращенная им на этой работе, и его карьера охранника-надзирателя заодно. На этом и сама Эриния в привычном ее виде сломалась, но это долгая история, и Даг не особо любил вспоминать ее подробности.

  
Нынешняя работа – сопровождающий особых грузов земного охранного агентства “Колизей” – ему действительно нравилась. И люди хорошие, и разнообразие – сидеть на одном месте не приходилось, и работа знакомая, только поспокойнее как для нервов, так и для совести. А больше всего Дагу нравились моменты в межпланетных перелетах, когда работа выполнена, груз сдан, а до обратного рейса еще вагон времени. И можно потратить его или на прогулку по новому месту – если оно новое, или на отдых в каком-нибудь кафе-ресторанчике при космопорте, или – и такое бывало – приятные знакомства с новыми людьми. Даг любил новые впечатления и новые знакомства.

  
Однако сейчас приятное времяпрепровождение откладывалось. Заказчик задерживался. Даг связался с ним с браслета, заказчик сообщил, что его человек уже в пути, просил не волноваться и подождать – тот застрял на одной транспортной развязке из-за какой-то локальной аварии. Даг не то чтобы волновался, просто на этот раз работал без напарника, и от груза нельзя было отойти. Напарник свалился с приступом застарелой хронической болячки незадолго до отлета, валялся в больнице и вообще не был уверен, что после выписки сможет вернуться на работу. Даг Рею сочувствовал, но от этого работать без него проще не стало.

  
Оставить груз в камере хранения Даг не мог по инструкции, ходить с ним по космопорту не возбранялось, но ходить в сопровождении тележки-перевозчика было неудобно, а без тележки он не прошел бы и ста метров. Контейнер, содержащий какие-то металлические детали, был слишком тяжел для прогулок. В таких случаях он оставался у груза, а Рей бегал по окрестностям, искал подходящий вариант для поесть и пересидеть до встречи с клиентом – но Рея с ним сейчас не было. Поэтому Даг все же вызвал перевозчик, мрачно проследил, чтобы контейнер был благополучно погружен на тележку, и отошел в угол к специальным диванчикам для ожидания. Перевозчик, похожий на большую черепаху с грузом на панцире, послушно катился за ним.

  
Кофе и ланч Даг заказал прямо на платформу. Неизвестно, когда пробка, в которой застрял человек заказчика, рассосется, а умирать с голоду он не собирался. Еду доставили довольно быстро. Видимо, в планы местной сферы услуг голодные смерти в космопорте тоже не входили.

  
Он успел выпить кофе, съесть местное подобие бифштекса и нечто, заявленное как салат из свежих овощей, и только приступил к десерту – мороженое, дорогущее, как будто его делали из сплава для межзвездных кораблей, – когда браслет чирикнул вызовом. Слегка запыхавшийся мужской голос, представившийся курьером от заказчика “Колизея”, принес извинения за задержку и спросил, где теперь Дага ловить.

  
– Не надо меня ловить, я не буду от вас убегать, – отозвался Даг, к которому вместе с сытостью вернулось хорошее расположение духа. – Сижу в зале ожидания перед третьей платформой. Перевозчика с вашим грузом увидите еще от входа, он заметный. Я менее заметный, но сижу рядом с ним. И не извиняйтесь, тут хорошее обслуживание даже в космопорте. Я не умер от вашего опоздания.

В наушнике некоторое время молчали, и Даг смутился:

– Извините, я просто весь перелет один был, вот и разговорился.

– Я сейчас вас найду, – отозвался голос. Он успел отдышаться во время Даговой тирады, но теперь в нем звучало нечто, что можно было назвать волнением.

“За психа принял”, – подумал Даг и налег на мороженое – пока не растаяло.

В зале народу было немного, поэтому единственного вошедшего со стороны города человека Даг заметил боковым зрением, но был так увлечен последними ложками десерта, что не стал и головы поднимать – сам найдет, тут не так много людей, сидящих в компании черепашки-перевозчика.

– Да охренеть! – раздался над ним голос, который не из наушника звучал уже не взволнованно, а просто радостно. И ужасно знакомо.

– Это вместо “добрый день”? – успел машинально съязвить Даг, поднял голову и уронил пластиковую вазочку из-под мороженого. Вместе с ложкой.

– Это вместо всего сразу! – заявил Ильгиз Мансуров, сияя улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. – Я думал, однофамилец... А это – ты!

 

  
Отпускать Ильгиза Даг не захотел и проводил его сначала до транспортной площадки, где тот припарковался, а потом и до офиса заказчика. Сдав груз, они решили, что раз у Ильгиза больше нет на сегодня заданий, а у Дага есть три часа до отлета, их надо провести вместе. Даг еще с Земли забронировал номер в гостинице недалеко от космопорта, и теперь этот номер был в их полном распоряжении. Пока добирались, Ильгиз рассказал, что знал о ребятах из комплекса, как у них сложилось после смены власти на Эринии. Дагу даже было немного интересно.

– А ты сам? – спросил он, когда Мансуров замолчал, исчерпав все мало-мальски интересные новости.

– А я вот, работаю, – неопределенно покрутил в воздухе рукой тот.

– Не женился? – спросил Даг, когда молчание затянулось. Надо было что-то спросить, а ничего более умного в голову не пришло.

Ильгиз покачал головой:

– Не дорос еще. – Он вдруг усмехнулся: – Чуть было не спросил “а ты?”, но, наверное, это немного… неправильно звучит.

– Почему, – пожал Даг плечами. – Спросить можно было бы. И почему неправильно, все правильно звучит… Но у меня никого нет. Как ни спрашивай. На этой работе жениться можно только на напарнике, – не удержался он, – а с ними мне в этом смысле не везет.

Это была правда. График работы, хоть и не драконовский, не располагал к заведению серьезных отношений ни с кем. От ориентации это никак не зависело, Рей вот тоже никак не мог соскочить с цепочки бордельных знакомств – на обычную девушку у него ни сил, ни времени не хватало. А на одном желании далеко не уедешь. У Дага, наверное, были бы те же проблемы, но у него не проявлялось и желания.

– Как-то и не нужно особо, – сказал он вслух, спохватился, что Ильгизу это вряд ли интересно, и умолк.

Тот кивнул, словно понял что-то для себя, и, когда уже подъезжали к гостинице, спросил:

– А ты его не искал потом?

– Нет, – честно ответил Даг, не уточняя, кого “его”. – Незачем это, ни ему, ни мне.

Это была правда. Лазарева Даг не искал. Он еще в день побега был уверен, что тот выжил и выбрался с Эринии. И не хотел ни опровергать эту уверенность, ни подтверждать ее. Ему это было и в самом деле незачем. После всего, через что этот рыжий прошел, узнать, что он не выбрался в итоге, было бы слишком тяжело. Даг не был уверен, что смог бы спокойно пережить это известие. А узнать, что рыжий жив и счастлив – это прекрасно, но зачем напоминать ему лишний раз о себе и о том кошмаре, к которому он, Даг, был тоже причастен?

То, что в итоге он все-таки умудрился узнать, не влезая в жизнь Лазарева, Ильгизу говорить почему-то не стал. Объяснять, почему не встретился, не поговорил, когда мог – только руку протяни, – не хотелось.

– Я тоже не искал, – поставил точку в теме Ильгиз, первым открыл дверцу аэрокара и вышел наружу.

В номере Даг сразу заказал еды, потому что память о ланче уже выветрилась, и есть снова хотелось – наверное, от волнения. Ильгиз внимательно выслушал заказ, а когда Даг отключил связь со службой доставки, поинтересовался:

– Ты не слишком шиканул?

– Брось. Я первый раз за полгода друга встретил, могу и шикануть, – отмахнулся Даг.

– Тогда пополам, – нахмурился Мансуров.

Вот упрямец.

– Я тебе еще за Эринию должен, – внезапно для самого себя сказал Даг. – Тебе и Дину.

Ильгиз сел в предложенное кресло и неожиданно сумрачно возразил:

– Это еще неизвестно, кто кому чего должен.

Он помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями. Даг не понял, о чем он, а потому не торопил. Сел на диванчик напротив, поставил на столик тонкие гостиничные стаканчики, открыл бутылку из бара,  – не собирался здесь пить, но за встречу-то нужно.

– Нам сказали, что ты уволился, – снова заговорил Ильгиз. – Что ты уехал. Вокруг все было тихо, никакого шума, и ты тогда так себя вел последние дни… Я и поверил, что ты мог так сорваться с места. После того,как все закончилось. Я им поверил.

Даг не знал, что сказать. Уволиться из тюремного комплекса на Эринии, сразу после побега своего заключенного, когда все знали, как этот зэк от Моррисона зависел? Чтобы его вот так отпустили, без вопросов и проверок, тихо и мирно позволили разорвать контракт с Кледнером? Ладно бы, это Дин так думал, с ним давно все было понятно, но Мансуров...

– Мы с Дином попытались узнать побольше, спрашивали своих, но никто ничего…– совсем тихо продолжил Ильгиз, не глядя на него. –  Так же не бывает, чтобы никто, ничего, и ни разу не проболтался. Слухи бы ходили… Я и успокоился. Правда, поверил. Я просто очень хотел поверить.

Даг понял, что он уже знает, чем все тогда кончилось.

– Забей, – нашлись наконец слова. – Вы все равно ничего не могли бы сделать.

– Я сам уволился сразу, как владелец сменился, – мотнул головой Ильгиз, проигнорировав этот совет. – Нам тогда сказали: кто хочет разорвать контракт – новые владельцы не против. Я и разорвал. Спросил про тебя, но они тоже ничего не знали, ни в одном журнале ты не значился. Я решил, что все нормально, что и правда, ты уехал. Не хотел думать… – он умолк, но Даг понял. Легче было верить в противоречащее логике, чем думать, что его, Дага, прикончили сразу после побега Лазарева. – А недавно я с Дином говорил. Он помогал архивы чистить. Нашел записи… видеозаписи твоих допросов.

Даг пожал плечами. Он вообще очень смутно помнил то, что было между его арестом и “Колизеем”. И вспоминать не стремился. Он понял, еще когда его освободили, что никого не выдал и ребята не пострадали – ну и достаточно.

– Так что это мы тебе должны.

И тут Даг вдруг сообразил, что о нем никто ничего действительно не знал, раз в никаких документах о нем не было ни слова – никто, кроме тех, кто его допрашивал, и лично Сандерс с Кледнером, а они вряд ли лично докладывали своим преемникам о всеми забытом заключенном в камере на последнем нижнем этаже.

– Знаешь, если бы ты их тогда обо мне не спросил… – голос внезапно подвел, словно осип. – Может быть, меня бы потом нашли… ну вот когда видеозаписи архивные подняли бы. Но мне было бы уже все равно. Меня в том подвале нашли вовремя только потому, что ты про меня спросил.

Ильгиз стрельнул в него непонятным взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал. Взял со столика свой стакан, поднял, словно салютуя, и Даг озвучил, поднимая свой:

– Ну, за то, что встретились, все-таки.

Через час Даг знал, что Ильгиз после увольнения так и не нашел новой постоянной работы, перебивался случайными подработками, которых было не так много – без нормальной цивилизованной профессии люди почти нигде не требовались. На Весте зацепился случайно, и то временно – пока новенькая фирма не организует полноценную автоматическую службу доставки.

А сперва, как и сам Моррисон, Ильгиз проматывал заработанное на Эринии. “Проклятые деньги хотелось побыстрее сплавить”, – как он сказал. Правда, в отличие от Дага, Мансуров догадался передать половину в какой-то государственный фонд помощи развивающимся колониям.

– Мне пофиг было, куда отдать. Куда-нибудь, чтобы на хорошее дело пошло, – пояснил он, а Дагу внезапно стало совестно.

– А я прокутил все, – признался он. – Даже в голову не стукнуло…

– Знаешь, на твоем месте я бы еще дополнительную компенсацию потребовал у нового руководства и ее бы тоже проотдыхал, – покачал головой Ильгиз.

– Да я сам во всем виноват, – не согласился Даг. – Нечего мне там требовать было. Не от них. И вообще… – он поставил стакан на стол и слегка поморщился. – Не хочу я больше об этом. Я хочу забыть. И Эринию, и Кледнера, и колизей этот гребаный, и…

Он не договорил и махнул рукой.

– И рыжего твоего, – вставил Ильгиз, вдруг спохватился, неуклюже мотнул головой: – Прости. Не подумал.

Даг усмехнулся. Забудешь его, как же.

– Нет. Он мне жизнь спас.

– Ничего не путаешь? – в голосе Мансурова звучало то ли удивление, то ли подначка какая-то. Даг не стал уточнять, просто пожал плечами.

– Ильгиз... Если бы не он, я… я не знаю, где и с кем был бы сейчас. Я ведь становился как… как Пэт. Когда кожа дубеет… – он чувствовал, что начинает запинаться, но хотел договорить. – Он меня тогда вернул, разбудил… я не знаю.

– Ты никогда не стал бы таким как Пэт, – уверенно сказал Мансуров. – Кто угодно, только не ты. Не с рыжим, так сам бы куда-нибудь влез. Или сбежал бы, просто не выдержал бы там.

– Это было бы немногим лучше.

– Возможно. Но ты оставался человеком и был бы им всегда, даже если бы никогда не встречал Лазарева. Не гони на себя, ладно?

Даг очень удивился, что Ильгиз вдруг так загорелся. Но вслух сказал только:

– В общем, ни его, ни вас с Дином забывать не хочется. А остальное... - он махнул рукой. - И давай больше об этом не будем.

Пискнул браслет, напоминая о времени. Он посмотрел на часы – пора было собираться в космопорт. И тут его озарило.

– Так тебя тут, в принципе, ничего не держит? – спросил он.

Ильгиз, хозяйственно убиравший в бар початую бутылку, обернулся и слегка удивленно отозвался:

– Да нет, вроде. А что?

Даг решительно подхватил свою куртку.

– Как ты смотришь на прогулку в колыбель человечества? – Он увидел вопрос в глазах Мансурова и невольно рассмеялся. – Полетели на Землю, попробуем тебе человеческую работу найти.

 

Даг переговорил со Стивеном, своим начальником, еще в полете, спросил, не нашли ли замену Рею, и сразу закинул удочку насчет собственного кандидата. Стивен задумался и ответил, что а почему бы и нет, только в любом случае кандидат должен пройти все проверки и быть утвержденным начальником отдела кадров. Даг, естественно, возражать не стал, просто сразу после Стивена связался с Алексеем Рюриковым, обитавшим в главном офисе, в Восточном отделении. Нет, он был уверен, что Аякс не зарубит кандидатуру Мансурова, но подстраховаться никогда не было лишним.

Аякс спросил только, а не в напарники ли себе Даг новенького вербует. Даг посмотрел на Ильгиза, сидевшего рядом, и вслух повторил:

– А не в напарники ли себе я его вербую?

Ильгиз пару секунд смотрел на него непонимающе, потом вдруг просиял и закивал так, что Даг почти испугался за сохранность его головы на плечах – не отвалилась бы.

Приняли его почти моментально, без дополнительных проверок и собеседований – видимо, Аякс сократил процедуру до минимума. "Хорошие люди и преданные друзья на дороге не валяются", – вспомнил Даг его слова, сказанные на их первой встрече. А Ильгиз же и есть хороший человек и друг. Хорошо, что Аякс это понимал.

 

  
Кто из них предложил найти квартиру на двоих, Даг потом не мог вспомнить. Во время одного рейса зашел разговор о том, что с соседом Ильгизу не повезло, а Дагу не нравилось его нынешнее жилье, найти новое не получалось – жаль было денег на дорогие варианты, а дешевые также не нравились, как и нынешний. К концу разговора они оба синхронно залезли в Сеть, сперва каждый со своего браслета, а потом Ильгиз оказался рядом с Дагом, когда тот нашел нечто подходящее, и дальше они занимались поисками уже сидя у одного монитора. Логично было, найдя обоим понравившуюся квартиру, сразу после приземления поехать туда вдвоем. А на месте как-то сразу стало понятно, где будет чья комната, и оплату агенту за три месяца вперед перевели с двух счетов, честно поделив сумму пополам.

В новой Даговой комнате стоял диван, кресло и невысокий столик из небьющегося стекла, в маленькой прихожей гостеприимно сверкал пустым нутром автоматический шкаф-купе для одежды, кухня была обставлена полностью, и только бокс для посуды намекал, что посуда – за свой счет, а вот вторая комната, облюбованная Ильгизом, была абсолютно пустой. Зато она была светлее первой и из-за отсутствия мебели казалась больше.

– Я тут кровать-стенку поставлю, – сказал Ильгиз, оглядывая широкое, почти во всю стену, окно и светлые гладкие стены. – Чтобы днем место не занимала. И устрою тут спортзал.

Даг хмыкнул. Перспектива ему понравилась.

– А я кресло убирать не буду. У меня будет коллективная комната отдыха.

– Ты случайно не вегетарианец? – вдруг спросил Ильгиз, примеряясь к дверному проему, как к турнику.

Даг растерялся.

– Впрочем, нет. Ты тогда в космопорте бифштекс ел. Значит, нет, – вспомнил Ильгиз и подпрыгнул, уцепившись пальцами за верхнюю планку.

– Ты что, на ужин меня приглашать собрался? – вырвалось у Дага прежде, чем он сообразил, что в его исполнении это прозвучало двусмысленно.

– Нет, выясняю, что в этом доме будут есть, – невозмутимо отозвался Ильгиз между подтягиваниями. – Ты готовить вряд ли умеешь, а заказная еда - хорошо, но я предпочитаю домашнюю пищу.

– Ты на меня досье собирал, что ли? – поинтересовался Даг. – С чего взял, что я готовить не умею?

– А умеешь?

Ильгиз соскочил на пол, почти не запыхавшись, и встал в стойку, будто готовясь к рукопашной.

– А если да? – Дагу вдруг стало весело. Он тоже принял боевую стойку – давно не спарринговался, как бы не переборщить – и нанес первый удар, тут же блокированный Ильгизом.

– Чем докажешь? – ответ чуть не прилетел Дагу в левую скулу, но он уклонился и отпрыгнул на шаг вправо. Похоже, о "переборщить" можно не заботиться, Ильгиз тоже не вчера драться научился.

– Могу поджарить тосты, – Даг попробовал зайти с другой стороны, но безрезультатно. Ни один удар цели не достигал, может потому, что оба наносили их не всерьез даже для дружеского спарринга, а может потому, что силы были равны – или кое-кто поддавался.

– Круто. На тебе завтраки, – ухмыльнулся Ильгиз, отбивая очередную атаку. – Кофе доверим кофеварке, на тебя не рассчитываю.

– А вот сейчас было обидно, – Даг сделал шаг назад и оказался прижатым к стене, скользнул влево, и кулак Мансурова чуть не впечатался в стену там, где только что была Дагова голова.

– А что, ты умеешь кофе варить? Вряд ли. Но я тебя как-нибудь научу.

– Давай лучше я тебя научу, как бить правильно, – парировал Даг. – А то машешь руками, как вентилятор лопастями...

Это была откровенная подначка, и, конечно, всерьез Ильгиз не купился, но оставить без ответа не мог, и спустя несколько секунд Даг валялся на полу лицом вниз с заломленной за спину рукой, а Мансуров сидел на нем верхом, продолжая разглагольствовать:

– А еще я тебя научу правильно чай заваривать и правильно блоки ставить, а то тебя любой хулиган в темном переулке запросто забьет.

Больно не было, было досадно и по-прежнему весело.

– До сих пор не забивали, даже без чая с кофе, – выдохнул Даг. – Пусти уже!

– Бездарность, – поставил точку Ильгиз, выпустил его, поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. – Вставай, нам еще мебель выбирать. А то привезти не успеют, завтра вечером мы должны в шесть быть уже в лайнере.

 

На Артиане не было баров и ночных клубов. На Артиане были театры, кафе с живой классической музыкой вместо танцевальных площадок, музеи и Дома художественных выставок. Здесь располагался культурный центр, откуда искусство во всех его проявлениях транслировалось во все уголки Содружества.

Сидеть в номере было скучно, просто шляться по улицам подкупольного города тоже не особенно весело, балет и оперу Ильгиз не понимал, как выяснилось, а Даг не был фанатом музеев и художественных инсталляций. Поэтому, когда вопрос “куда деть три часа до отлета” встал ребром, они приняли совместное волевое решение пойти в кино.

Общественные кинотеатры по-прежнему находились на каждой планете Содружества, кроме, может быть, самых захолустных, где из всех развлечений присутствовали только бары сомнительной репутации. Однако далеко не на каждой колонии можно было найти кинотеатр, в котором демонстрировались бы старые двумерные фильмы. На Артиане же эта роскошь еще только в окрестностях космопорта насчитывалась аж в двух экземплярах  – и, судя по интерьерам и качеству обслуживания выбранного напарниками заведения, старое кино вполне окупалось. На выборе фильма случилось небольшое столкновение интересов – Даг хотел старый добрый вестерн с ковбоями и индейцами, а Ильгиза привлекла афиша с узкоглазым серьезным парнем в желтом костюме с нунчаками – напечатанная устаревшим типографским способом на обычной бумаге, и Даг бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что это отреставрированный подлинник.

В итоге сошлись на какой-то комедии начала двадцать первого века.

В процессе просмотра оказалось, что слово “комедия” тут подходит весьма относительно. Хотя смех в зале был довольно дружным – некоторые шутки не стареют. Парень в главной роли был вполне приятным, хоть и коротко стриженый голубоглазый блондин, да и экранную его супругу Даг вполне оценил. Особенно когда оказалось, что она владеет оружием и дерется врукопашную не хуже главного героя. Даг втянулся в сюжет довольно быстро и наслаждался просмотром.

В отделанном “под старину” небольшом зале с мягкими тканевыми, а не пластичными, креслами перед плоским экраном на стене было темно, народу не так чтобы много, но больше половины сидений зрители занимали. Зал, как и полагалось в старинных кинотеатрах, поднимался вверх по мере удаления от экрана – чтобы изображение было видно всем. Перед Дагом сидела маленькая девушка, которая заливисто хохотала там, где смеялись все, и тихонько хихикала в совершенно серьезных, на взгляд Дага, местах. А вот Ильгизу повезло меньше. Спутник маленькой девушки был достаточно высоким, чтобы, даже сидя на ряд ниже, загораживать экран головой. Эти двое вошли в зал уже после начала фильма, и свободные места оставались только по краям. Даг предложил пересесть, но Ильгиз махнул рукой – увижу.

Супруги на экране начали выяснять, кто из них лучше стреляет и дерется, разнося собственный дом, потом на развалинах занялись любовью, потом снова началась пальба, а Дагу вдруг стало жарко – чтобы видеть лучше экран, Ильгиз придвинулся к нему почти вплотную. Даг повернул голову и совсем рядом увидел его лицо в профиль, широко распахнутые глаза с короткими густыми ресницами. Он с таким увлечением следил за перестрелкой на экране, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Даг подумал, что они удачно попали на этот сеанс, раз Ильгизу так нравится.

Фильм подходил к концу. Нашедшие общий язык воинственные супруги вступили в финальный, судя по масштабам, бой с общими же врагами, фоном играла старая, но приятная музыка, мало подходившая для смертельной схватки. Но это было именно то, что нужно – та же томная мелодия, что сопутствовала их первому свиданию, когда они еще были друг для друга не более чем прикрытием для легенды. Даг смотрел, как они отстреливаются из старых огнестрелов, спина к спине, и почему-то вспомнил, как тогда, на Эринии, они с Ильгизом выводили Лазарева из тюремного комплекса. Где-то там был еще Дин, тогдашний приятель Мансурова, но Даг помнил отчетливо только свистевшие в воздухе кинжалы Ильгиза и вовсе не его синий взгляд под спутанной огненной челкой.

Кино закончилось, супруги выжили и теперь любили друг друга по-настоящему, без прикрытий, легенд и недомолвок, а до рейса оставалось всего сорок минут – как раз чтобы добраться до космопорта и успеть перекусить в какой-нибудь забегаловке прямо на платформе.

– Надо будет домой 2D-кинотеатр купить, – сказал Ильгиз, перебивая мысли Дага. – Хорошие раньше фильмы делали, хоть и не голография.

– Купим, – согласился Даг. – Хорошие.

Про себя он подумал, что для стороннего наблюдателя его сарказм насчет “жениться на напарнике”, судя по последнему диалогу, не так уж утопичен. Развивать эту мысль он не стал.

 

Артианские погрузчики напоминали древние строительные краны – башня из металла, уходящая вверх на высоту купола, чтобы подъемная стрела могла достать до самой верхней платформы корабля – на разных звездолетах грузовые отсеки располагались на разной высоте. На конце стрелы, способной подниматься и опускаться вдоль опорной башни, находилась погрузочная площадка, обнесенная оградой в половину человеческого роста. Подвижный робот-погрузчик сопровождал груз при подъеме-спуске и транспортировал его в открытый люк шлюзовой камеры, откуда хозяева корабля забирали груз в свой грузовой отсек.

Даг не очень любил эту автоматику. Предпочитал способ попроще – забирать груз обычным путем через входной шлюз, на тележке-перевозчике. Объяснений этой неприязни у него не было, поэтому он в очередной раз промолчал, когда контейнер – серый метровый куб из антикоррозийного сплава – погрузили на подъемник. Подъем предстоял небольшой – их грузовой отсек находился всего метрах в трех от пола.

Ильгиз отправился внутрь корабля, принимать груз в шлюзе, а Даг остался внизу – подписать документы. Он успел нажать кнопку отправки подписи, когда наверху раздался грохот, почти поглотивший короткий вскрик. И тут же включилась тревожная сирена робота-погрузчика.

Передавший груз докер чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, выхватил пульт управления, взглянул на мониторчик, нажал какие-то кнопки и, уже матерясь без стеснения, бросился к опорной башне подъемника, к внутренней лестнице, ведущей наверх. И только когда он поднялся на десяток ступеней, Дага накрыло волной леденящего ужаса осознания.

Наверху не было никого, кроме Ильгиза.

Обогнать докера внутри башни было невозможно, и Даг был готов размазать того по стенке, чтобы оказаться на площадке как можно скорее. Наконец – через бесконечные тридцать секунд после того, как Даг влетел на лестницу, – они выскочили на погрузочную площадку.

Робот-погрузчик, криво скособочившись, стоял поперек площадки, перегораживая вход в открытый люк. Контейнер, соскользнувший с его платформы, наполовину въехал в люк и закрывал собой обзор. Даг застыл, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то изнутри шлюзовой камеры. Надо было хоть позвать, но у него сдавило горло. Потому что из шлюза не доносилось ни звука.

Докер уже ковырялся в панели управления роботом, высвобождая захваты, бессильно сникшие между контейнером и корпусом корабля.

– Твою за ногу, сколько ж раз говорил, крепления менять пора, стяжки ни к черту… А они все – планово, планово…– с отчаянием в голосе заговорил он. – Эй, там, внутри, вы живы?!

– Ильгиз! – прорезался голос и у Дага. – Ильгиз, отзовись!

Робот ожил, глухо заворчал, втянул захваты, уцепившись ими за заднюю стенку контейнера, будто обнимая, и пятясь, пополз вместе с грузом назад.

– Иль! – Даг протиснулся между стенкой контейнера и краем люка, наплевав на вопль докера “Твою… а сорвется если?!”

Послышалась сирена медпатруля. Наверняка докер вызвал помощь еще снизу. Долго же они раскачивались.

– Ильгиз! – Даг бросился к лежащему у стены напарнику. Крови было немного, но ее вообще не должно быть! Стало ясно, что Ильгиза толкнуло падающим контейнером, и сила была достаточной, чтобы, упав, он ударился головой об стену.

Только однажды в жизни Даг испытал подобный ужас перед оглушающей потерей – там, на Эринии, стоя на обагренном кровью песке, глядя в черную пасть коридора, поглотившую дорогого ему человека.  
И если честно, он надеялся больше никогда такого не испытывать...

 

– Вы родственник? – сурово вопросила Дага неприступная дева в зеленом халатике, с зеленой же лентой, перехватывающей короткие белокурые кудряшки широким ободом.

– Нет, – растерялся он.

– Плохо, – припечатала дева и углубилась в чтение с монитора. – А есть родственники?

Даг решил, что пора впадать в отчаяние.

– Зачем?

Дева сурово взглянула на него и внезапно тяжко вздохнула.

– Вы вообще кто пациенту?

– Сосед... Друг. И напарник, – сбивчиво ответил Даг. – А к нему можно?

– Сосед. – Дева пробежалась пальцами по виртуальной клавиатуре перед ней, снова сурово глянула на Дага. – Имя.

– Дуглас Джей Моррисон, – обреченно ответил Даг, уже не спрашивая – зачем. – Адрес надо?

– Мне пропуск сделать, зачем мне ваш адрес, – отмахнулась дева. – Раз нет родственников, вы, получается, сейчас самый близкий...

Наверное, Даг переменился в лице, потому что дева вдруг торопливо заговорила нормальным голосом, в котором звучали виноватые нотки:

– Да живой он, все в порядке, сотрясение легкое, перелом лучевой без смещения и вывих запястья… Все уже закончилось, он в палате. Придет в себя в течение часа, его ж еще на месте анестетиками накачали. Дайте браслет.

Даг протянул руку, дождался, пока дева введет в браслет код пропуска.

– Прямо, к лифтам, на пятый этаж. Палата номер пятьсот семь, – уже сочувственно сказала она. – Вы не волнуйтесь так…

– Спасибо, – осипшим голосом отозвался Даг и пошел прямо, к лифтам. На пятый этаж.

Нужная палата располагалась вдалеке от лифтов, за светлым холлом с зимним садом. Даг приложил браслет к считывающему устройству на стойке дежурной сестры, вспыхнул монитор. Не менее суровая дева, на этот раз с иссиня черной короной косы, обернутой вокруг головы, сообщила, что вход Дагу разрешен, но, поскольку пациент без сознания, находиться в палате ему можно пятнадцать минут, после чего надлежит удалиться. В палате ничего не трогать, пациента – только за руку подержать, если надо. В случае возникновения проблем, о чем его известит оборудование палаты, надлежит ничего не трогать, уже включая пациента, и немедленно удалиться.

Даг кивнул, и дверь нужной палаты с шуршанием втянулась в стену, открывая вход.

Небольшое помещение с затемненным окном во всю стену, больничная кровать с кучей приборов в изголовье и в ногах. Даг осторожно подошел ближе. Левая рука Ильгиза скрывалась под переливающимся перламутровым панцирем ортопедической шины, а голову прикрывал такой же переливающийся полушлем, скрывающий затылок и правую часть лица. Здоровая рука лежала поверх зеленого покрывала и пугала Дага своей застывшей неподвижностью больше, чем все остальное, вместе взятое.

Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что это всего лишь больница, а Ильгиз просто под действием анестетиков, отрубивших его еще в космопорте, что это всего лишь перелом, вывих, сотрясение и пара ссадин. Напоминать пришлось настойчиво, потому что страх все не отпускал. Даг подошел ближе, не отрывая взгляд от открытой здоровой стороны лица Ильгиза и щеточки густых ресниц на непривычно бледной щеке.

“Пациента подержать за руку, если надо”, – вспомнил он.

Надо. Он коснулся неподвижной руки на покрывале, ощутил живое тепло, и ему стало значительно легче. Все будет нормально. Все уже закончилось. Даг забрал руку Ильгиза в свою и осторожно сжал пальцы.

– Все будет хорошо, – вырвалось у него, будто Мансуров мог его услышать, и это его надо было успокаивать. – Полежишь пару дней, и отправим тебя домой на пассажирском лайнере...

– Секир башка, – вдруг слабо сказал Ильгиз и приоткрыл свободный от перламутра глаз.

Даг от неожиданности забыл разжать руку.

– Чего? – глупо переспросил он.

– Говорю, если задержим груз, будет тебе, как старшему, секир башка от Стивена, – почти ясно выговорил Ильгиз и сжал пальцы Дага в ответ. – Катись в космопорт, саботажник…

“Сотрясение, значит, действительно легкое”, – подумалось Дагу с облегчением. Вон как хорошо соображает.

– Я уже отзвонился Стивену, – сказал он вслух. – Он все организовал.  Жак с Диего сдали груз на Исиде, это минут сорок на челноке отсюда. Заберут наш и доставят до адресата. А мы с тобой в оплачиваемом внеочередном отпуске по состоянию здоровья. Твоего. Все уже продумано.

Мансуров качнул головой, сморщился от боли. Анестетик, видимо, переставал действовать. Аппарат в изголовье тревожно загудел, и лицо Ильгиза постепенно расслабилось.

– Не стоило. Отпуск еще…

– Обстоятельства исключительные. – Даг разжал пальцы, выпуская руку Ильгиза. - Это не я придумал, а Стивен сказал. У тебя производственная травма по вине конторы. А я – как сопровождающий, тебя с сотрясением нельзя одного тут бросать.

Ильгиз помолчал.

– Мне тут с самого начала понравилось, – тихо сказал он, словно раздумывая вслух. Даг понял – он не о больнице и не об Артиане. – Ты тоже говорил, что тут хорошо. Прав был.

– Фирма веников не вяжет, – усмехнулся Даг. Русская поговорка ему нравилась, и сейчас она была как нельзя к месту.

На стене включился монитор связи с дежурной сестрой. Уже знакомая черноволосая дева железным голосом сообщила, что несмотря на то, что пациент пришел в сознание, приборы показывают его повышенную утомляемость, и посетителю надлежит удалиться.

Дверь открылась, и в палату впорхнули две девочки попроще, в зеленых же брючных костюмчиках, отодвинули Дага в сторону и захлопотали вокруг Ильгиза.

– Ладно, я пошел, – отступил Даг. – Завтра приду. Я ж сопровождающий.

– Не безобразничай там без меня, – напутствовал его Ильгиз.

А против “завтра приду” возражать не стал.

 

  
После возвращения домой Ильгиз вышел на работу не сразу – его и в перелет на Землю еле отпустили, только под честное слово, что минимум неделю он не будет напрягаться поездками дальше земных курортов.

Считалось, что долг по сопровождению тяжелораненого сотрудника Даг выполнил, но без напарника его в рейсы отправлять не стали, засадили за сдачу отчетов по заданиям за последние полгода. Даг не сопротивлялся – когда-нибудь ему бы пришлось приводить отчетность в порядок, и лучше сделать это спокойно и сразу полностью, чем урывками между вылетами. Он поклялся сам себе, что больше никогда не будет так запускать документы. Справлялся же он как-то, когда летал с Реем!

В четверг после обеда он закончил все таблички, отправил полную подборку документов Стивену, и с чувством выполненного долга отправился домой. По дороге забежал в любимую Ильгизом “Кофейную лавку”, купил еще до последнего рейса закончившийся в доме кофе в фирменной упаковке, а заодно прихватил обычный черный чай, который любил пить сам, когда напарник не наседал на него с правилами заваривания чая.

В квартиру он вошел тихо, выключив сигнал входа – чтобы не разбудить Ильгиза, если тот заснул. Впрочем, Ильгиз бы сигнала не услышал – едва дверь открылась, до Дага донесся его голос с непривычно жесткими нотками. Он говорил с кем-то по связи, и не просто говорил, а горячился, как будто его что-то раздражало. Ильгиз. Который всегда был само дзен-буддистское спокойствие и миролюбие. Нет, для постороннего уха он говорил вполне мирно и будто бы извинялся за что-то, но Даг слышал, что Ильгиз не просто разгорячен – он сердит, даже зол. Интересно, кто это его так.

– Нет, я очень за тебя рад, ты не представляешь, насколько. Дин, не надо. Ты мой друг, я уважаю тебя, твою невесту и ее родителей, я уважаю их право на собственные взгляды, пусть я их и не понимаю, и не разделяю. Но я не смогу…

Невеста? Дин женится? Надо же!

Даг обрадовался. Дин был другом Ильгиза еще на Эринии, он помогал тогда устроить побег Лазарева, совершенно бескорыстно, просто по зову сердца. Даг ценил людей, способных на такие поступки. Он хотел войти в комнату, присоединиться к разговору, но Дин что-то сказал, так тихо, что Даг не разобрал слов, а вот слова Ильгиза услышал очень отчетливо:

– Дин, я пытался вежливо, но ты плохо меня понял. Ты меня пригласил, я приглашение отклонил. Извинись за меня перед невестой. Нет, мое сотрясение тут ни при чем, я здоров. Но без него я у тебя не появлюсь.

Без сотрясения?

Дин снова попытался что-то сказать, кажется, извинялся, и Дагу стало неловко подслушивать. Он направился в свою комнату, чтобы закрыть дверь и подождать окончания этого явно неприятного разговора, когда его остановил уже откровенно гневный голос Ильгиза:

– Нет, не надо никого уговаривать. Ни Дагу, ни мне не нужны уступки и подачки. Если твоя будущая семья считает, что ему у вас не место – это их право. А мое право послать их и тебя вместе с ними так далеко, как я очень не хотел бы тебя посылать. И давай закончим. Я позвоню в день свадьбы. Еще раз извини.

Судя по резко наступившей тишине, разговор закончился в одностороннем порядке.

Даг опустил на пол пакет с покупками. Можно было тихо выйти – так же, как вошел – и войти снова, сделав вид, что вот прямо только что дверь открыл, и что ничего не было. Но ему стало противно. Услышал так услышал. Он же не специально. А притворяться и играть в шпионов – это не к нему.

Поэтому он достал из пакета обе упаковки кофе, подошел к двери Ильгиза и решительно постучал. Дверь открылась сразу же, как будто его ждали.

– А я твой кофе купил, – буднично сообщил Даг и бросил пачки с молотыми зернами по очереди в сторону Ильгиза. Обычно Ильгиз возвращал пойманное, что бы это ни было, и они могли несколько минут жонглировать чем попало, в четыре руки, но сегодня настроение было явно неподходящим. Ильгиз поставил кофе на узкий столик-консоль у стены, сказал:

– Спасибо, – и, не делая паузы, продолжил вопросом: – Ты много слышал?

– Дин собрался жениться, пригласил тебя на свадьбу, ты отказался, – бодро отрапортовал Даг.

– Он меня шафером звал, – подкорректировал Ильгиз.

– И ты отказался?!

– Ты слышал больше, чем сказал, – не позволил ему уйти в сторону Ильгиз, – потому что я орал под конец громче, чем в начале. А начало ты уловил.

Даг молча пожал плечами.

– Дин и тебя хотел пригласить, он же знает, что ты тут, и что мы работаем вместе. Но у его будущего тестя очень…

– Традиционные взгляды, – помог Даг, уже понимающий, что свернуть разговор в сторону не выйдет.

– Архаичные и идиотские взгляды, – помотал головой Ильгиз, не согласный смягчать термины. – Дин случайно в разговоре с ним что-то о тебе сказал, что вывело папеньку из равновесия. И тот уперся – мол, на свадьбе дочери никаких “фриков” не будет… – Ильгиз смутился, как будто сам это слово придумал.

– А Дин не стал спорить… Я его понимаю, – кивнул Даг. Он и в самом деле понимал. Дина, а не его тестя. – Но ты-то чего, это же Дин! Наплюй, я не умру. Поздравишь его от меня, и все.

– Именно. Это же Дин. И сегодня ради собственного спокойствия он предает тебя, завтра – меня… – голос Ильгиза звучал устало и печально, и Даг вдруг вспомнил, что артианский врач настаивал на полном покое, когда подписывал выписку из больницы. – Это-то и есть самое главное. А я не собираюсь тебя предавать.

– Иль, это же ерунда, – попытался еще раз Даг, но тот его оборвал:

– Нет, это не ерунда. Эти люди… мне жаль Дина, что он с ними связался. Он же понимает, что ты стоишь десятка таких, как они. А выбрал их.

– Он выбрал любовь, – тихо возразил Даг, туманно понимая, что все не так просто. – А я тут вообще ни при чем. Я ему не друг даже. А вот ты...

– Зато ты друг мне, и я тоже выбрал, имею право, – отрезал Ильгиз. – И хватит об этом, хорошо? Давай лучше кофе сварим, в этом доме всю неделю не варился нормальный кофе.

Вечером, уже укладываясь спать, Даг чувствовал себя растерянным как никогда. Ему было неловко, что Ильгиз фактически разругался с когда-то лучшим другом из-за того, чему сам Даг давно значения не придавал. Одновременно он чувствовал, как подступает к горлу обида на того ясноглазого паренька, который рисковал своей шкурой рядом с Дагом, а теперь даже побрезговал объяснить ситуацию ему лично. Рассудок подсказывал, что Дину просто было стыдно, но обида гнула свое: и зачем бы ему с тобой разговаривать, ты ему никто, твои чувства последнее, что его беспокоит. И тут же, рядом, медленно разрасталось теплое чувство – Ильгиз сделал выбор сам, причем без колебаний. Не потому, что они были соседи и напарники, и так было правильнее на данный момент, не для Дага – тот ведь мог ничего и не узнать, если бы задержался в офисе еще на четверть часа, – а просто потому, что ему так было нужно. Ильгиз просто послал Дина с его трепетным тестем. Потому что уважал Дага.

Завтра будет хороший день.

С этой мыслью он и заснул, и впервые за долгое время ни разу за ночь не проснулся от пронзительно синего взгляда.

 

Когда Ильгиз вернулся на работу, все потекло в прежнем порядке – погрузки, разгрузки, перелеты, документы, клиенты, крепкий кофе, отчеты, спарринги по утрам, споры о новых фильмах, обсуждение прочитанного вместе и по отдельности, погрузки, перелеты…

После очередного задания, почти сразу после возвращения, пока Даг готовил отчет, Ильгиза вызвали в главный офис, в Старый Питер. Даг немного напрягся, потому что Аякс обычно связывался по всем рабочим вопросам с ним, иногда даже в обход Стивена, а тут – ему ни слова, а его напарника – в офис… Он подождал до вечера, попробовал достать Ильгиза по личному коммуникатору. Тот, было, ответил, но тут же прервал связь с коротким “я потом перезвоню”.

Ночь Даг спал относительно спокойно. А вот утром ему впервые за долгое время не казалось, что сегодня будет хороший день.

Он несколько раз ловил себя на том, что порывается вызвать Ильгиза, и сам же себя одергивал – сказал, что перезвонит, значит, перезвонит. Да и что может случиться на Земле, в главном офисе. Скорее всего, Аякс решил лично познакомиться с Мансуровым, когда наконец освободился от срочных ответственных поручений Самого Главного Начальства... На этом месте рассуждений начало тянуть под ложечкой – потому что у Дага ни разу не пришлось к слову сообщить напарнику, кто у них главный в конторе. А зачем? У Ильгиза начальник – Даг, у Дага и всего Западного отделения – Стивен, и еще Аякс на горизонте периодически возникал – ну и зачем Мансурову еще выше смотреть, мало ему, что ли?

А теперь Ильгиз там. И если они с Лазаревым встретятся… Дагу очень не хотелось увольняться. Особенно сейчас. Но он был уверен, что придется. Пока рыжий ничего не знает – все нормально. Но если узнает, (а увидев Мансурова, не сможет не узнать), в нем или проснется чувство долга и желание выразить благодарность – Дагу почему-то казалось, что подобные порывы сродни жалости, которую он на дух не переносил… или наоборот, он захочет от Дага избавиться под любым благовидным предлогом. Потому что тот сейчас единственный, кто знает слишком много того, чего знать не стоит никому. Даже Ильгиз не знает столько.

Кстати, надо будет отдельно попросить Аякса, чтобы на Ильгизе это все никак не отразилось... Да ну, ерунда, нечему тут на нем отражаться – Даг же не враг народа, а просто неприятное воспоминание. Исчезнет, и все. А Ильгиз на Эринии не светился особо и не знает ничего толком о Лазареве. С ним у рыжего ничего лишнего не связано.

И тем не менее увольняться Дагу не хотелось решительно – и привык уже, и работа нравилась, и люди… и напарник, да. Но проверять, чем обернется новая встреча с рыжим, тоже не хотелось. Было ужасно не по себе. Ни натужной благодарности, ни деланного дружелюбия, ни скрытого раздражения под маской вежливого “рад встрече” вынести он не сможет, а вероятность чего-то другого стремится к нулю – не с их историей.

Под бубнеж новостей по головизору Даг начал собирать вещи, на случай, если что-то прояснится, и придется уходить быстро. Он пребывал в самых растрепанных чувствах – как барышня-студентка, честное слово, самому противно было – когда раздался сигнал открывающейся наружной двери. Входной код знал только Ильгиз, значит, это он вернулся. Вместо “перезвоню”.

Даг отставил недособранную сумку в сторону, аккуратно задвинул ее подальше в угол – просто чтобы не отвечать с ходу на вполне закономерные вопросы “куда собрался”, и успел плюхнуться в кресло, изобразив отдыхающего перед головизором. Тут новости закончились и понеслась реклама каких-то межпланетных космолиний под бодрую музычку. Даг поморщился и приглушил звук, и тут дверь в комнату открылась.

– Ладно, Аякс – он перестраховщик, ему по должности положено, ладно, Тине рожать через пару месяцев, ей простительно, но вот тебе я башку откручу, – раздался с порога голос, который Даг почти год не слышал, но, как выяснилось, не забыл ни единой нотки. – Тем более имею право. Как начальство.

Даг несколько секунд смотрел в мелькающие на экране буквы-фигурки и ничего не понимал, кроме одного: а вот он сам открутит голову Мансурову, когда сможет, потому что это – свинство.

А потом выключил головизор, поднялся на ноги и встретил знакомый синий взгляд из-под все тех же упрямых рыжих кудрей.

– Здравствуй, Дуглас, – сказал Лазарев, протягивая руку, и Даг вдруг понял, что тот тоже волнуется. И тоже опасается этой встречи. И почему-то от осознания этого стало очень легко. Он сжал протянутую ладонь и отозвался:

– Здравствуй. Только лучше – Даг.

Ему подумалось, как будто со стороны, что вот сейчас его должно было немного закрутить, это же Лазарев, сам, приехал, это его рука в Даговой… На самом деле. Наяву.

– Я фамилию Ильгиза случайно увидел, в одном отчете, – сказал тот, не выпуская Даговой ладони. –  Сразу вызвал – не мог упустить момент. Я сам-то не собирался никуда, дела, но когда про тебя услышал… Аякс поломался немного, но потом сдал тебя со всеми потрохами, когда я его прижал.

Даг представил сцену допроса, не удержался и фыркнул. Лазарев заулыбался в ответ.

 

Ни натужной благодарности, ни вежливой маски, ни желания сбагрить старого знакомого куда подальше Даг так и не почувствовал. Те пару часов, что они просидели друг напротив друга, не умолкая ни на минуту, он ощущал только, что увольняться не придется и прятаться больше не надо. Он не следил за временем, однако наступил момент, когда Лазарев недвусмысленно посмотрел на часы и вздохнул – уходить ему явно не хотелось, но не мог же шеф всея “Колизея” оставить свою работу дольше, чем на полдня. Только тут Даг заметил, что прошло уже больше двух часов, что они уже давно перешли на “Даг” и “Пашка”, что небольшую бутылку старого коньяка, которую в самом начале выставил нейтрально молчаливый Ильгиз, они уже прикончили, и что самого Ильгиза все это время в комнате не было. “Восточная вежливость”, – подумалось Дагу. Он подумал, что надо бы его позвать, но тут Лазарев поднялся на ноги.

– Когда я Аякса к стенке-то припер, он сказал, что ты с самого начала сомневался, соглашаться ли тебе на работу… со мной, – вдруг полувопросительно произнес Павел, и Даг осознал еще одно – за все время непрерывного диалога обо всем они ни разу не коснулись этой темы.

– Это было давно, – уклончиво отозвался он, тоже поднимаясь.

– Больше не сомневаешься?

Даг проследил за его взглядом и понял, что сумку с выглядывающими из нее вещами он спрятал недостаточно хорошо.

– Часа три назад собирался свалить, – честно ответил он. Увидел молчаливый вопрос в синих глазах и пояснил: – Думал, ты сам этого захочешь, когда узнаешь про меня.

Павел отвел взгляд от сумки, помолчал, глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел Дагу в глаза, слегка прищурившись.

– Все-таки напросишься. Голову тебе, в самом деле, открутить…

Он шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, Даг автоматически подал свою для рукопожатия, вроде как на прощание, но Павел вдруг притянул его к себе и обнял свободной рукой за плечи.

– Дурак ты, Моррисон, – и Даг понял по его голосу у своего уха, что он улыбается. – Я тебя искал. Только Аякс так перестраховался, что я ничего не нашел, хотя ты был у меня под самым носом. Я ж сам хотел тебе предложить… просто не говорил никому.

Павел отстранился, и улыбки на его лице больше не было.

– Я вообще никому лишнего не говорил. Не хочу это ни вспоминать, ни обсуждать. Ни с кем.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Даг. – Ни с кем.

– Вся эта херня осталась там.

Он смотрел в упор, и отвести глаз Даг не мог, только подумал, что речь сейчас не только о том кошмаре, откуда рыжий с таким трудом выбрался, но еще и о том, что их тогда связало.

– И когда я говорю “херня”, я имею в виду все, что там было, кроме тебя и наших… и нашей дружбы, – перебил его мысли Павел. – Поэтому, когда ты перестанешь дурить, я тебе скажу, что Стива я у вас забираю, а мне нужен человек на его место, которому я мог бы доверять, как самому себе. Я тут навел справки, и понял, что ты мне подходишь. Согласен?

Все это он проговорил так быстро, что Даг не сумел бы вставить ни слова, даже если бы захотел. А когда наступила тишина, он долго не мог сообразить, что ответить, и поэтому просто кивнул, все еще переваривая слова насчет дружбы, ощущение теплой, почти горячей ладони на спине и хрипловатый голос прямо у своего уха.

– Ну вот и здорово. Стив тебе дела передаст и объяснит, как мы совещания проводим. Твой номер у меня теперь есть, и учти, я бываю занудой и сволочью, могу среди ночи поднять, могу при всех выволочку сделать…

– Я слышал, что наш шеф строг, но справедлив, – Даг невольно усмехнулся, вспомнив первое, что он услышал о начальстве от сотрудников “Колизея”, когда приехал на свое первое собеседование. –  До сих пор сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Так что переживу.

– Ну-ну, – Лазарев снова улыбался, и Даг вдруг вспомнил, что когда-то эта улыбка была для него большой редкостью. И что тогда от нее что-то внутри загоралось.

А сейчас ему просто стало тепло и спокойно. Все хорошо.

– Ильгиз! – позвал Павел.

Мансуров возник на пороге спустя минуту, настороженно оглядел их обоих и с облегчением улыбнулся.

– Значит, все нормально, – сказал он утвердительно. – А что, вечеринка закончилась?

Павел в который раз за вечер издал вздох, только этот был откровенно театральным:

– А что делать, работа! Я еще как-нибудь заскочу, когда времени будет побольше.

– Ага, то есть после второго пришествия, – покивал Ильгиз. – Когда оно у тебя бывает…

– Найду. Я вас еще с женой познакомлю, – уверенно заявил Павел. – И с Димкой.

Даг ревниво подумал, что эти двое подозрительно быстро спелись. Что ж, Ильгиз тоже не входил в то, что обобщенно было названо “херней”. Так что все правильно.

– Договорились. Ну, рад был встретиться. – Ильгиз пожал Лазареву руку. – Уверен, что не останешься? Я шашлык делаю, будет готово минут через пятнадцать.

Павел вздохнул еще раз, на этот раз искренне.

– Спасибо, но мне правда пора.

– Ладно. Тогда я пошел, за мясом следить надо, – Ильгиз чуть виновато улыбнулся и быстро исчез.

Они дошли до входной двери, а молчание все еще длилось, его надо было прервать, и Даг, не подумав, ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

– Ну, с женой-то мы уже немного знакомы, а вот Димка – это кто?

Павел помолчал, глядя в сторону, перевел взгляд на Дага и ответил, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

– Мой друг. Которого арестовали вместе со мной. И который тогда под меня лег, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, а потом вытаскивал, вместе с вами и Тони.

Даг снова не стал размышлять над правильностью своих слов, и сказал, что думал, тоже не отводя взгляд:

– Я всегда считал, что он должен быть очень хорошим парнем.

Павел снова улыбнулся, и Даг понял, что это был еще один камешек, который он сейчас легким щелчком сбросил с их отношений.

– Он и есть. Димка тебе понравится. А теперь мне все-таки надо уйти, а то мы до утра будем прощаться. Счастливо!

Он быстро сжал руку Дага, скользнул пальцами по кнопке входа и вышел за дверь раньше, чем тот успел еще что-нибудь сказать.

 

Пару минут Даг тупо смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, словно только что соскочил с быстро идущего аэробуса, и теперь стоял посреди дороги и не знал, куда идти и что делать.

Все решилось само по себе без его участия, и все сомнения, которые терзали его последний год, развеялись как дым. Все неясное, что он не мог расшифровать, и что грызло изнутри, ушло бесследно. Какой-нибудь психолог сказал бы загадочные, но будто бы все объясняющие слова “гештальт закрыт”, и был бы прав, хотя Даг понятия не имел, что такое “гештальт”. Просто – одна страница закрыта, открылась следующая, и, кажется, она намного приятнее предыдущей. Реальность оказалась лучше дурацких фантазий, и не только потому, что в воображении Лазарев не хотел Дага видеть, а в реальности не только хотел, не только сказал об этом, но еще и сам сделал все, чтобы стать к нему ближе.

Но реальность оказалась лучше еще и по другой причине.

Павел был все таким же ярким, сильным, притягательным, как и в момент их первой встречи – как солнце для планет. Но сегодня Даг впервые с того момента почувствовал себя свободным, с собственной жизнью, не завязанной на этом солнце. Хотя оно явно было не из тех, что упускает однажды пойманные планеты из своей системы. И нельзя сказать, что этому притяжению хотелось сопротивляться. Просто теперь у Дага была своя стабильная орбита.

Это все-таки был хороший день.

На кухне раздался звук, как будто кто-то что-то уронил, и Даг встряхнулся. Надо еще один гештальт закрыть, что бы этот термин ни обозначал.

Он остановился на пороге, скрестил на груди руки и некоторое время следил, как Ильгиз собирает упавшие на пол ножи. Зрелище было то еще, особенно если учесть, что ножи, хоть и кухонные, были стилизованы под средневековые кинжалы.

– Решил вспомнить маньяческое прошлое? – поинтересовался Даг, когда понял, что Ильгиз его уже заметил.

– Ты только не злись, ладно? – Ильгиз сложил ножи в контейнер, из которого только что их рассыпал, загнал его в гнездо посудного блока и повернулся к Дагу. – Сам виноват, надо было меня сразу просветить. А так все случилось внезапно, я только туда прилетел, а он меня встретил в космопорте, налетел, радостный такой… я ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Он сразу спрашивать, а я… ну ляпнул что-то про тебя, в горячке-то. Я ж не знал...

Даг молчал, потому что горло внезапно перехватило – и не от того, что говорил Ильгиз, а от того, КАК он это говорил. Словно извиняясь, словно расстроен был, словно виноват в чем-то. Дурной, что ли?

– Он в меня как клещ вцепился, я сначала даже не понял, мне только позже Алексей объяснил. Я ж не знал, что у вас тут тайны мадридского двора… Не злись, пожалуйста.

Ильгиз смотрел виновато, и Даг вдруг понял, что думать и теперь не надо. Надо просто сказать.

– Не дури, Иль, я вообще тебе ужасно благодарен. Ты не представляешь, как меня эти тайны вымотали. А так все хорошо вышло, я даже не думал, что все может быть так хорошо. Я ж чуть не сбежал, пока вы сюда добирались. Накрутил себя, как дурак, сам придумал, сам огорчился, сам решил, что я ему глубоко противен… все тайны от этого, понимаешь?

– Ты ему нужен, – качнул головой Ильгиз.

Даг кивнул, не позволяя себе остановиться и поразмышлять над всем сказанным и особенно над еще не сказанным:

– Он мне тоже. Но не так, как раньше. Пашка классный парень, только… Он сегодня сказал, что я его друг. – Даг заметил в глазах Ильгиза сочувствие и замотал головой – “не надо”: – Я думаю, он преувеличивает, потому что вот его Димка – это друг, а я… я хороший знакомый, который однажды ему немного помог. Но дело не в этом, дело в том, что он мне тоже – друг. Я только сейчас, когда вот так с ним встретился, это почувствовал. Просто друг. Во всех смыслах. – Он тряхнул головой, словно избавляясь от лишнего словоблудия, и рубанул: – Понимаешь, я другого парня встретил. Просто сам не сразу понял, что это по-настоящему.

Мелодичный звук сообщил, что духовка готова отдать шашлык голодающим. Ильгиз развернулся, достал блюдо с шипящим мясом, осторожно поставил на стол.

– Надеюсь, с ним тебе больше повезет, чем с Павлом, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от столешницы. – У него к тебе тоже… по-настоящему?

Даг крепче сжал на груди скрещенные руки и пожал плечами.

– Без понятия. Может оказаться, что вообще никак. Я не уверен, что вообще его интересую.

– Опять натурал? – Ильгиз наконец посмотрел на Дага, и тот снова уловил сочувствие. И что-то еще. Что заставило его продолжить не думать над тем, что он говорил.

– Я не знаю.

– Ты ж говорил – определяешь навскидку?

– А тут – не знаю.

– Так спроси.

Даг вздохнул.

– Я не уверен, что он сам знает. Да и не умею я об этом спрашивать. Нет, можно, конечно, начать издалека: сходить вместе выпить….

– В кино на последний сеанс, – иронично подхватил Ильгиз, но глаза его оставались серьезными и непонятное из них никуда не делось. – Пригласи домой, в конце концов, а я могу и свалить на время. Ну и спроси в лоб. Что ты теряешь?

Даг поймал его взгляд, вцепился глазами, не отпуская, и четко, словно ставя жирную точку после каждого короткого предложения, сказал:

– Выпивать вместе мы уже выпивали. В кино мы уже были. Домой пригласить – считай, сделано. Но если ты свалишь – как я тебя спрошу?

Наступила тишина. Даг подождал пару минут, все-таки обдумал сказанное и сделал вслух вывод, удивляясь, почему голос такой спокойный, хотя внутри все куда-то обвалилось:

– Вот и ответ на вопрос, что я теряю.

Все же, сумку собирал не зря.

– Знаешь, Стивен все равно уедет, и скоро, – продолжил он, а Ильгиз все молчал, это молчание придавливало все сильнее, и Даг спешил говорить сам, пока его не раздавило совсем: – Я его попрошу, пусть он свою квартиру мне передаст. Все-таки, я его преемник. Перейму и квартиру, она у него вполне приличная, с новой зарплатой потяну. А пока могу в отеле пожить, пара дней – это не страшно.

 

В своей комнате он вытащил недособранную сумку из угла, открыл шкаф и продолжил сборы с того места, на котором его прервали несколько часов назад. Идиот. Начал “издалека”. Ты бы еще с ходу в номера позвал. А с другой стороны – сегодня казалось правильным разрешить все сразу. Раз с Пашкой они все выяснили, не стоило останавливаться. Ну и не остановился. Зато теперь все ясно, доволен? Разобрался...

– Ты прав, я не знаю, – сказали от дверей.

Даг вздрогнул и выпрямился, не поворачиваясь и не отпуская ручку сумки.

– Я вообще этим вопросом не задавался раньше никогда. У меня девушка была. Еще до Эринии. Мы вроде как даже пожениться хотели, но не сложилось. Я как раз тогда и подписал контракт, но не потому, что она меня бросила. Она не бросала. Просто я хотел улететь с Земли, а она хотела остаться. Ну и… А на Эринии мы с ребятами в бордель местный ходили. Не скажу, что мне там ужасно нравилось, но и глубокого отвращения не испытывал. Девчонки как девчонки, секс как секс…

Даг поморщился, благо Ильгиз не видел его лица. Ну вот, развел парня на откровения, чуть что не оправдываться заставил. Зачем? Зря он все это сказал, все-таки. Обрадовался, что открытие в себе сделал, не подумал вообще, что Ильгизу это все не нужно, что ему будет неловко, и что он не из тех, кто способен в такой ситуации просто все оборвать. Он будет долго путано объяснять, что Даг хороший парень, что у них отличные отношения, что он ему друг, что лучше напарника у него никогда не было… Но главное, что ему придется выслушать - “ты классный, но давай останемся друзьями, я не тот, кто тебе нужен”.

А это хуже, чем просто уйти.

– Дин тогда, конечно, сам пошел с тобой, – все также задумчиво продолжал Ильгиз. –  Его Павел сильно зацепил, чисто по-человечески. Ну, ты понимаешь - там есть, за что цепляться.

Даг понимал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но при чем тут опять Пашка?..

– А я пошел потому, что ты бы себя там угробил. Ты тогда совсем чокнутый был.

– Раненый слон в джунглях, – вспомнил Даг.

– Именно. И Павла бы угробил, и Дина еще, и не факт, что этот ваш Смит не увяз бы вместе с тобой. В общем, я тогда думал, что иду, потому что без меня вы все просто пропадете...

Супермен спешит на помощь.

– ...Но на самом деле я просто не мог позволить тебе делать это без меня.

Даг хотел было спросить, а в чем разница, но вдруг осознал, что понимает. Чувство долга перед теми, кого считаешь если не друзьями, то близкими по духу, – и страх потерять одного конкретного человека. Это разные вещи.

Не выдумывай, хватит цепляться за черт знает что.

– А когда все закончилось, а потом ты пропал… Я знаю, что вел себя как дурак. Что поверить в то, что тебя просто так в той ситуации отпустили, мог только идиот или такой наивный пацан, как Дин.

Ильгиз повторял его собственные мысли.

– Но я больше ничего не мог сделать, в любом случае, и если бы я тогда не поверил – я бы свихнулся. Как почти свихнулся, когда Дин мне рассказал, как все на самом деле было. Я его заставил мне записи те переслать.

Дага передернуло. Зачем…

– Я знал, что ничего хорошего не увижу. Но мне было нужно.

– Надеюсь, ты их уничтожил, – деревянно произнес Даг.

– Да, конечно. Хотя забыть все равно не получится.

Да ясное дело. Дага самого до сих пор не отпускали некоторые видения, от которых он просыпался по ночам.

– Я не знаю.

Ильгиз сказал это уже прямо за спиной Дага. Он умел передвигаться быстро и тихо. Даг снова вспомнил, как на Эринии они зачищали коридоры, когда шли за Пашкой. Ему тогда было не до Мансурова, но восхититься успел.

– Я не знаю, как это называется, –  негромко, но уверенно продолжал Ильгиз. – Но я был так рад, когда встретил тебя на Весте. И когда ты мне работу предложил, и когда в напарники позвал, и когда квартиру эту сняли. И кино старое я люблю. А дерешься ты классно, с тобой спарринг в удовольствие...

Он сделал еще шаг, и его рука легла поверх Даговой, все еще сжимавшей сумку с вещами.

– Не уходи.

Даг выпустил сумку и перехватил его пальцы в свои, как тогда в больнице. Он не знал ни что сказать, ни что еще сделать, боялся даже взглянуть не так, чтобы не испортить ничего больше, чем уже успел... Но Ильгиз руки не отнимал, и Даг все-таки решился на него посмотреть.

Никогда раньше не видел, как Мансуров смущается.

– Ну, если ты не против... – осторожно начал он.

Ильгиз также осторожно улыбнулся, перебивая:

– Даг… Если я не знаю – это не значит, что узнавать не хочу.

Не выпуская его руки, Даг сбросил многострадальную сумку с диванчика на пол и пнул ее ногой, забивая все в тот же угол. Убрать тут можно и позже. Когда они узнают.

**Author's Note:**

> **Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Что нужно для счастья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690900) by [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra)




End file.
